Farmer's Daughter
by TheMM5240
Summary: Yes, it's based off the song the Farmer Daughter. Carmilla comes back from the war and goes to work for Farmer Hollis. Then she meets his daughter-Laura
1. Farmer Hollis

Carmilla sat, her leg bouncing up and down. It was reflex-a habit if you will. In her hands she held a napkin, on it a number. Her brother, Will, had recently told her Mr. Hollis was looking for someone to do some work on his farm. Carmilla was used to working on a farm. She had grown up on one. An apple farm, but she still had to work hard around the place. She sighed and flopped back on her twin sized bed. Will was letting her stay there while she settled back in. Back into her home. Into the small town of Hendersonville, North Carolina. He had let her stay in her old room, even though it was small and _super_ nineties kid. It still was _her_ room. Slowly she relaxed. When she closed her eyes, she could see it. The war. The Bombs. The cold water washing over her as she wondered if that was her last day. If she would be pulled back up. If she'd ever see the annoying face if her best friend and partner, Danny. Or that idiot, puppy dog Kirsch, who was painfully kind.

"I know a doctor..." Said a voice drawing Carmilla out of her flashback. Carmilla looked up and glared at her younger brother.

"Ever heard of knocking, Willy-boy?" She snapped, sitting up to properly look at him. Will rolled his eyes before stalking over and sitting beside Carmilla. She hated how he treated her now. Like a kid. Like a broken child.

"I told you, I don't need to see a doctor," she lied, but as she said it she gripped the sides of the bed.

"I know you're trying to be big and bad-but a lot of people in the military go threw this after going home. Especially if they see... what you did, sis," Will tried, leaning in. Carmilla's eyes blazed,

"I don't want your pity Will!"

Will shrugged like he had done all he could and got up.

"At least call Farmer Hollis. Okay? Promise me?" He asked leaning against the doorframe. Carmilla looked down at the number written on a napkin. It's not like doing this would change her life. She then made a show of getting out her phone and waving it at Will. He laughed and walked away. After a couple rings the call went to voice mail,

"Hey! If you didn't get me I'm probably working-" the deep male voice was cut off by a females voice, "or fishing with me!" Then in sync they both yelled, "bye!" Carmilla rose an eyebrow, who was that? His wife? Did farmer Hollis have a wife? Mentally she reminded herself to ask for his address tomorrow. She then curled up and fell asleep. That's when the dreams came.

 _"Get down!" Danny calls from somewhere behind you. Immediately you fall down as a bomb explodes somewhere next to you. A ringing starts in ears and you tell yourself to get up. But you're paralysed with fear. Your whole body just freezes._

 _"Come_ on _, Karnstien! You are not dying on my watch!" Yells Danny. She's beside you now and pulls you up on your feet. That breaks you out of your spell and you force yourself to focus. The two of you run, bombs echoing across the land. Just get to the ocean. You guys were home bound then. You smiled thinking about home. About Will, and the Epic movie theatre. When Danny and you burst through the trees onto the shore you saw Kirsch running in the water with his partner. You could hear the enemy behind you; bullets whizzing past your heads. Danny turns to you laughing at the thought of finally leaving. For once you smile back. You reach the water's edge and Danny's halfway to the jet skis. That's when you feel it. At first it's just the impact that you feel. But then you see it rip threw the other side of your leg. A bullet. And you fall. Into the water. Into the darkness. You can hear voices. You think you see Danny and Kirsch above you, but you can't think straight. You're leg is crying out- you swear you're on fire and you're drowning. Dying? Is this dying? The darkness engulfs you and you close your eyes._

Carmilla jolts awake in a cold sweat. When had she been covered in a blanket? She shakes the nightmare away quickly and stands. The Rugrats clock on her nightstand read four-twenty. She usually got up at five anyway-out of habit, so she just stayed awake. After she changed and ate a bowl of cereal she went on a morning jog. The air was crisp and cool, which she usually enjoyed, but today she was glad she wore the large Seals sweatshirt Kirsch had given her. When she got back it was almost six-thirty. Will was awake. He sat at the two person table, a piece of toast half-eaten in hand.

"'Mornin." He greeted, his attention however was on the paper in front of him. Carmilla sat down slowly and Will looked up.

"I'll go. Once. But if this doctor pity's me-or treats me like a victim-," Carmilla started. Will gave a closed mouth smile, then said, his mouth still full,

"You'll like Dr. Lafontaine." He then handed the girl a business card. Carmilla took it without a word she turned but looked over her shoulder and asked,

"Where does Farmer Hollis live?" Will smiled again. A smug smile, which Carmilla regretted teaching him.

Carmilla almost didn't go. It was about ten o'clock when she pulled onto the gravel road. A sign beside the road read, "Hollis Acres" and for a moment Carmilla wondered what type of farm this was. The farmer's property was huge and that was an understatement. To her left she could see horses grazing peacefully, while to her right were cows chewing on their cud. It was breathtaking. At the end of the rode was a white house, which she assumes was the Farmer's house. Stairs led up to a porch that seemed to go all the way around the house. On the porch were two rocking chairs and farmer Hollis himself. Farmer Hollis was a fit man. He was tan and graying around the edges but all together looked good for his age. He wore a plaid shirt and old blue jeans, dusty boots on his feet and a dusty hat on his head, he could in two words define "the south". Lying beside him was a black and white border collie, who immediately started barking at the sight of Will's truck, Carmilla was using. Farmer Hollis got up and clomped down the steps to where Carmilla was parked. Carmilla quickly got out to greet him.

"Can I help you m'am?" He asked, shaking Carmilla's hand. Carmilla smiled at the tea in his free hand; South.

"Yes sir," she said, "I'm here about the job? You needed some help on the farm?" The older man's brown eyes lit up and a smile split across his face.

"Ahh-you must be Camella! Wilson's sister!"

"Uh, it's Carmilla and yes sir, I'm Williams sister," Carmilla corrected. Mr. Hollis just nodded and motioned for her to follow him. He turned toward the porch and clomped away. Carmilla hurriedly followed. Upon reaching the top of the stairs he turned round and plopped down in a rocking chair.

"Right, right. Carmilla-I'd love it if you worked for me!" Carmilla rose her eyebrows. Maybe people from Hendersonville were a bit too trusting, he didn't even know her after all. But the farmer lifted his hand for them to shake in a deal. So, hesitantly Carmilla shook it.

"You can start right now! That fence over yonder needs fixin and I need someone to clean the horses stables...Oh, and them cows need bring round. My girl, Shadow will help you with that," he grinned as the border collie stood up, hearing her name. Carmilla nodded before the man added,

"Tools are in the shed, and here," he threw her a water bottle, "Yer gonna need it," Carmilla politely took the water but figured she wouldn't need it-she was in the Navy for Peat's sake-how hard could this be.

By the time twelve had rolled around Carmilla was wishing she was back at boot camp. She'd fixed some many things in so little time she felt dizzy. Every time she finished a task something else seemed to be broken. She had taken off her v-neck, and thankfully she had worn a tank top otherwise she'd would have died of heat stroke. At the moment she was honestly thinking about quitting. Because how in the world is this worth seven dollars an hour? As she trudged off the large field and back to the house she saw a black truck pull up beside Wills white one. Farmer Hollis was standing on the porch, with Shadow beside him. Carmilla figured he'd have something else for her to do, but she'd be gone before he could get the words out. When she'd reached the stairs the truck was still there and no one had gotten out. The windows were to dense to see anybody, but Carmilla figured the Farmer knew whoever was in it.

"Ah, good Carmilla!" He smiled lifting his hands in greeting. Shadow barked and danced a bit as if she knew who was in the truck too. "Look I have another task for you-" Carmilla cut in,

"Listen sir, I am very thankful for the offer of this job but-,"

"-I need you to eat lunch with my daughter and I." Mr. Hollis finished, unfazed by Carmilla's interruption.

"Daughter?" Carmilla asked and before another word could be said she heard the voice of an angel,

"Hey, Dad!" Carmilla turned toward the voice. Behind her she thought she heard Mr. Hollis say,

"Carmilla, this is my daughter, Laura." Carmilla thought it could get no hotter out there at a ninety-seven degrees. She was wonderfully mistaken.


	2. Tanning Lotion and Panama

**A/N: I do not own Carmilla or the Characters! Just the plot! I also don't know much about the Navy, although I am doing research. So please, do not hurt me if I offended anybody. I don't exactly know if I'll continue this story, but if you guys like it I totally will. Anyway, you probably are bored of my rambling so yeah, thanks for reading! Have a lovely day! xD**

Laura Hollis was an angel. At least-that's the best Carmilla had come up with. Not only was Laura absolutely gorgeous, with her chestnut hair and speckled brown eyes, but she was adorable with how she acted around her father as well. She offered to help him set the table, before kissing his forehead and taking a seat across from Carmilla. She smelled like tanning lotion and the ocean. Which may have sounded a bit odd to anyone else but Carmilla's nose was trained to that smell. The smell of water. And even though Carmilla hadn't gotten _in_ the water since...the accident. She still loved the smell. Especially, on Laura.

"So," Mr. Hollis said cutting into the chicken in front of him, "Laura, hon, how was Panama?" Laura's whole face lit up and she squealed with excitement,

"Oh my god, Dad, it was so amazing." Carmilla smiled a bit at the huge grin on the father and daughter's face. She wondered what it was like to have a good relationship with her parents. She quickly pushed that thought away, when Mr. Hollis said her name,

"I think Carmilla's brother Wilbert was telling me Carmilla was in the Army down there for awhile." The older man explained. Laura looked over at Carmilla in awe. Instinctively, Carmilla's leg bounced, and her hand wrapped around the dog tag around her neck.

"Um," She nervously cleared her throat. It was _not_ the time too have a panic attack, "Navy-actually sir. I was-uhem-I was a Navy Seal." The farmer nodded, slowly chewing his food.

"And we thank you for your service." He finally said. The words had come to mean nothing. Sure, it was nice when you were still at the Camp. Maybe even a couple months after that. But eventually the thanks was slurred and empty. As if people only said it because they saw Carmilla as some...hero. She didn't want this. Looking around her, she felt like she was drowning again. Her chest tightened, and she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me," She winced, quickly dismissing herself too the front porch.

" _Stay with me, come one Karnstein!"_

"Breath," Carmilla said, doubling over.

" _She's lost a lot of blood."_

"Breath, dammit!" She gasped, vaguely registering the screen door behind her slam. She closed her eyes.

" _Get down! They're shooting!"_

"You're ok." A soothing voice said beside Carmilla. The voice muffled like she was under water.

" _You have to stay out here, m'am. I'm sorry,"_

" _Like hell I am! She's my partner!"_

"You're not in danger here. Here, look let's lay down. You can lay down and see the clear sky." The voice said again. Nobody touched her. But she lay down on her back, immediately her thoughts cleared. She could see the sky. The clear, bright sky. She wasn't trapped. She wasn't at war. She was safe.

" _Dr. Perry-the bullet went straight through,"_

" _Good, you hear that Karnstein, everything's gonna be fi-,"_

"Do you feel better?" The calming voice asked. Carmilla slowly turned her head too see Laura. God, she was breathtaking. Carmilla noted she had green in her eyes. Not much, but it was still there.

"Yeah," Carmilla said, shakily. Laura gave her a warm smile.

"Sorry about my dad. He-he puts his foot in his mouth a lot," For a moment, they lay there. Carmilla was captivated by Laura's beauty.

"How did you know," Carmilla breathed. Laura's smile dropped, and she figited a little. She looked back up toward the sky. A sigh escaping her lips. Her perfect lips.

"My mom used to get them. She would always reminder herself-she wasn't in danger. Then she'd lay on the ground outside. Out by the big weeping willow. It calmed her down, so I hoped it would help you too." She looked back at the darker haired girl.

"It did." Carmilla simply stated staring as clouds passed by them. If there's one thing she learned from being in the Navy, it was not to pry into someone else's past. She then turned her eyes to catch Laura's. Dark brown gazed fixatedly at honey ones, "Thanks, Cupcake." Laura smiled at the nickname, before sitting up.

"We best go help my dad with the dishes. Before he breaks something."

It was enjoyable. As much as Carmilla didn't want to admit it. She liked being around Laura and Mr. Hollis. After helping wash dishes, Mr. Hollis immediately had another task for Carmilla to do (That is, after checking if she was ok). But this time Carmilla couldn't really care. Her thoughts were shrouded by tanning lotion and Panama, which brought a 5'3 angel, right to her. The next day she would have to go see Dr. Lafontaine, like she promised Will. But all of a sudden, she was really excited to get back to work.


	3. Enter: The Doctor (Finally a Ginger)

**A/N: Heyyy! I'm back! I think I changed the font or something, because there seems to be more? Oh, well! There isn't much Hollstein in this one sadly. We could probably all use it with the angst that's been going down. Ah, well, there shall be lot's in the next chapter. I have to find a steady update** **schedule, but as of right now, they might be a bit choppy. Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing! Have a lovely day 3**

"Um, Miss Carmilla Karnstein? Dr. Lafontaine is ready too see you." Carmilla looked up at the blonde behind the desk. She was pretty, and had been painfully and obviously flirting with Carmilla for the last hour. Carmilla could have her. But she couldn't do it. Her mind was on the Angel from Panama. For the first time in the ten months after being discharged, Carmilla had slept without nightmares. And it was nice-to finally some sleep. Maybe this would be good for her. Talking to someone. When she had skyped Danny, she had said she thought it was best. Plus, if she got her head figured out, maybe she could get her feelings in check too. She _didn't_ have a crush on Laura. There was no way. Just because she thought about her all the time and her speckled eyes and the dimple in her left cheek or... _stop!_ Carmilla grunted and got up. She needed to _snap out of it_! Walking up to desk she gave her best smile. Noticing the blonde's name tag, Carmilla said,

"Thank you Elies," And pushed the door open to an office. Sitting in a gray, plush, one person sofa chair, was who Carmilla assumed was Dr. Lafontaine.

"You must be Carmilla," They greeted, getting out of the chair and offering their hand. Carmilla quickly surveyed her surroundings, mostly out of habit. Besides the single sofa, there was also a long, black sofa and a coffee table. It looked very...cliché. The room was very open, with wide paneled windows. Allowing the sun to stream in. That was good. At least Carmilla wouldn't feel trapped.

"Must I be?" She asked, slothfully. She trudged to long sofa, ignoring the doctor's still extended hand. They turned around and nodded to themselves as if confirming how this was gonna go. Sitting back down on the gray chair. Lafontaine swiped a hand threw their fiery hair, before picking up a clipboard and pen.

"Alright, Carmilla, I'm Dr. Lafontaine. But you can call just call me Lafontaine. I don't like getting too formal. I want you...to feel more like a friend." They said, smiling. Carmilla frowned before saying,

"You're not aloud to tell anyone right? What I say...you won't tell, say, my brother right," The doctor frowned at this, and wrote something down,

"This is a safe place for you to talk Carmilla…" They paused, "However, if you talk about illegal activities, child, domestic or elder abuse or neglect, wanting to harm yourself or others, I am required by law to tell someone." Carmilla felt relieve come off her shoulders. There wasn't self harm involved. Not since she lived with her mother.

"You don't have to worry about that." Carmilla said simply. It was true. She was past that part of her life. Lafontaine nodded and wrote something else down.

"Now lets see," They flipped through some papers, before continuing, "You were in the Navy...almost eight years? About to finish your minimum active training? Looks like you went to the Naval Special Warfare Training Center in Coronado, California." They rose an eyebrow, "And was known as the Honor Man? Of the class?"

A flash in front of her made Carmilla, knee start to bounce. Breathe.

" _Hello, ladies and gentlemen I'm Sargent Vardenburg and for the next_ six months _I will be your Number one."_

"Actually, not a lot of women are in the Navy. It's practically unheard of. They say the training is to hard."

" _I'm Danny. It's nice to see I'm not the only girl here."_

"What branch of the Navy were you in?" Carmilla's head snapped up. Her hand sorely clutched around her tags. She knew what she had to say. It was painful-lying to everyone. But for one-most civilians didn't know that women couldn't even be in the Navy SEALS. And for another she was sworn to secrecy of her actual missions. She was much more than a SEAL. She was a secret.

" _Hey, ladybro's! I'm Kirsch-but most of my friends call me...just Kirsch, actually."_

" _And what makes you think we're now friends?"_

" _I grow on yah,"_

"Carmilla?" Lafontaine repeated. Carmilla cleared her head,

"Yes?"

"Do you do that often?" Dr. Laf asked. Writing more in their notes, and eyeing Carmilla. Slowly, Carmilla nodded, keeping her eyes to the carpet.

"Hmm, ok, I'm gonna write you a prescription." Carmilla, immediately tensed back up.

"I have some type of-disease." Carmilla snapped. Her shield all the way up now. Lafontaine calmly wrote out a prescription, and handed it to her.

"No, you have PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's common for soldiers who have been discharged or are even on leave. This medicine will help you sleep."

Hesitantly, Carmilla took the paper.

"Our time is up already? Wow, time flies." Dr. Lafontaine said, "Would you like to set up another appointment?"

Carmilla quickly got up and went to the door.

"I'll...think about it." and she left without a word. The clawing was back. The feeling of constant drowning. She thinks back. What had taken that away? Did Carmilla just like Laura as a friend or...

" _...Shit."_


	4. Yin and Yang give a helpful hoof?

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I'm sorry this took so long to update! I was on a two week long trip with my sister before she went to college! Thank you all for reviewing! It literally makes my day to see a new review. Anyway, since the last episode of Carmilla was hella angsty, I come bearing fluff. And maybe a bit of a longer chapter. Thank you all! Have a lovely day 3**

Upon pulling up to Farmer Hollis' house the next day Carmilla found herself grinning. The same truck from the other day was parked outside. Laura's truck. Would she get to see Laura today. Her heart sped up at the thought. Catching here dopey smile in the rear view mirror, Carmilla quickly shook the feeling away. Today she was more prepared, wearing a dark tank top and black shorts. Her hair was placed in a messy bun and her dog tags placed under the top. She really didn't need another episode like the other day to go down.

Sure Laura helped her, but she still didn't like the fact she needed it. Especially now Dr. Lafontaine had given Carmilla medication. So maybe she wasn't using it, but she didn't need to. Right?

When she got to the bottom of the steps, the screen opened. Mr. Hollis walked out in his usual plaid button up, faded jeans and dusty cowboy boots.

"Carmella," he began, Carmilla really didn't have the heart to correct him either. He looked almost distraught, "listen works cancelled today." Carmilla couldn't help the disappointment creeping it's way into her head. Just then the screen door opened again. A sense of relief fell upon Carmilla as she saw the girl in front of her. If she was breathtaking before, Carmilla couldn't describe her now. She was in a light blue button up, dark short shorts, black boots and a brown cowboy hat. That damn hat. Carmilla really just wanted to push that hat out of the way and-NO, NO.

"Dad-oh, hey Carmilla." Laura smiled. Wow, that smile could bring down rulers and armies. And Carmilla could definitely get used to hearing Laura saying her name. Laura looked between her dad and Carmilla.

"Dad I've got some work Carmilla could do...I mean she drove all this way..." She suggested. Carmilla couldn't help notice the way Laura bit her lower lip when she said it. Her lips looked soft. Soft enough to-Nononono. Carmilla couldn't go there. It was then she realised someone had been speaking to her.

"-That ok with you?" It was Mr. Hollis. Would Carmilla like to spend all day with a beautiful girl?

"Well I did drive all that way." She said, trying to sound nonchalant about it. She was really freaking out. It been awhile since she was around a girl she wanted to get to know and Xena didn't count. She was basically Carmilla's sister. Or as Kirsch put it and "honorary Zeta" Zeta was the codename he and his partner had come up with. It was stupid but it made Carmilla miss them. She'd have to Skype them later that night. The farmer smiled and quickly turned to walk to the side of the house. Carmilla hadn't noticed a big red pickup truck sitting over there before.

"Oh," Mr. Hollis said, "I won't be home for dinner tonight. I have a date with Kathy," Laura smiled before yelling out,

"Wibble-Wibble wubb," the man grinned answering,

"Know you are loved!" He then got in the truck and drove off. Carmilla rose an eyebrow,

"Wobble-Bobble what?" She laughed. Laura blushed slightly,

"My mother used to say it before she went to work." Carmilla stopped laughing abruptly.

"Wow, now I feel like an ass," she mussed. Laura softly smiled,

"That's okay. It's not a touchy subject. It happened five years ago. Well it's not touchy for me. My dad doesn't particularly like to talk about it. That's actually were he went; to go visit..." She trailed off. Carmilla nodded. Death was a thing she had to deal with constantly in the NAVY.

"Okay, captain." She said, "what's first?" Laura looked up,

"I, uh, lied. You'll still get paid but, I was going to go horse riding and, well, you were here," a shy smile played on her lips, "I mean you can leave now. You don't actually have to go with me. I know I didn't really ask," Carmilla pretended to think it over,

"Ride horses with you or work in blistering heat, no contest there." Laura smile widened,

"Good. Because I know you don't really know me and you didn't come here to make friends or whatever. I just think it's great that you're doing this for my dad-I mean I think your pretty great in general. Because it's an honourable thing and all to do what-"

"Calm down, cutie," Carmilla laughed, "you'll hurt yourself."

Laura blushed at the nickname, which Carmilla was a little surprised at herself.

"I however, have never ridden a horse so you'll have to teach me," she smirked.

"Well riding is pretty easy-"

"I didn't say I couldn't ride in general. I just can't ride horses," Laura's blush intensified at the double meaning to Carmilla's words.

She quickly turned to walk down the stairs and to the barn, leaving Carmilla alone. She liked making Laura blush. She like making Laura smile and laugh. She liked...Laura.

Riding a horse was not easy. In fact it

may have been one of the most difficult things Carmilla had done since being discharged. Laura gave her the easiest horse to ride. He was black with single white circle around his eye.

"He's like you. He has a mysterious past...one day he was just here... and isn't good with small spaces," Laura had said. If anyone else had made an assumption about what Carmilla was like, but it was pretty accurate. The horses name was Yang. Laura rode Yang's mate, who was white with a black spot on her back. Surprise, surprise her name was Yin.

"They used to be my parents'. But since my mom passed my dad doesn't ride much anymore." Laura had told Carmilla. The smaller girl then gracefully pulled herself up into the saddle.

"Hold up there Cupcake, you haven't told me what to do." Carmilla said. She could feel Yang was uneasy with a new rider. Laura rolled her eyes playfully,

"You just stick your foot in the stirrup there and pull yourself up." She shrugged like it was easy. Which it wasn't. After the third try and fail Laura couldn't stop the giggles bubbling from her mouth. She quickly got down and walked over to the dark haired girl.

"Go up like you're about to get on," she said. Carmilla raised an eyebrow but went to get up. She was probably going to fall again when a hand pressed against the small if her back, pushing her the rest of the way up. Laura didn't seem to mind saying,

"Now swing your leg over there and you'll be all set." Carmilla did as told before she realised-she was one a _HORSE_. She hesitantly grabbed the reigns, and Yang huffed at her. She patted his neck,

"Easy, let's be friends ok?" She looked over to see Laura on her horse staring at her.

"What?" Carmilla asked, slightly flushing.

"You're good with animals is all." Laura said, simply.

"I worked with bomb dogs before I was in the Navy." Carmilla answered. Laura nodded but didn't say anything else. She tapped Yin with the heel of her boots making the horse move.

"Come on then, let's ride."

It got easier the longer they trotted on. They passed by fields and a huge lake that Laura said she went swimming in at times. They passed by a willow tree and found Shadow sleeping soundly under it. They then trotted passed a swing sitting beside it was a Gray tabby cat. It lay out on its side. Belly to the sun.

"That's Sprinkles-our neighbours cat. He like to sleep there and we're not sure if the reason. He's very friendly though. But the horses unnerve him a bit," Laura explained. When she called his name, the cat opened its big blue eyes catching the eyes of who had just woken him from his nap.

"Come here Sprinkles!" Laura cooed. Sprinkles narrowed his eyes as if to say, "do you really think I'm going to get up to go near you when you're on that thing?" After he had ignored her, Laura said he really was a sweet cat.

"I'm starting to think you see good in everyone, buttercup." Carmilla mused thoughtfully. Laura looked down as they moved on, the horses going at a slower pace.

"My mom taught me to. She said there was dark and light in everyone. Like Yin and Yang. You just have to look harder at some people to see the good. But it is there." Laura sighed. Carmilla gave a gentle smile,

"Your mom sounded like a great person," Laura looked back, her honey brown eyes looking deep into Carmilla's chocolate ones.

"She was." Laura leaned over a bit, "she would have liked you. You would've tried to be quiet, and broody but...she would've made you feel special..." The younger girl said this in almost a trance. Almost as if she was saying it to herself. Snapping out of-whatever she had just been in, she beamed saying,

"Race yah," with another tap to the horse's sides sending it bolting forward.

"Hey wait!" Carmilla gasped, mimicking the other girls action. She wasn't ready. Yang took off, kicking up cloud of dust in his tracks. The wind whistled part Carmilla's face and she found herself laughing. It was such a freeing feeling. Like flying, almost. When she would round a corner she could just see, Laura taking the next. This went on for awhile and Carmilla vaguely registered going upwards at one point but Yang never stopped pushing. She could feel his stomach as he breathed in and out heavily. A thin sheen of sweat graced his soft coat and mane and foamed ran down his neck from his harnessed mouth. Rounding another corner they came to a sharp halt, knocking Carmilla in her saddle. Looking down she noticed they were on a crest of a mountain looking down. The ranch panning out far out to the horizon, were a blazing orange ball sat sinking in the sky. Carmilla breathed heavily from the adrenaline pumping through her veins, almost as much as Yang was. She then looked to her right and saw none other than Laura. Beautiful, sweet Laura. She looked peaceful, gazing at the sunset. The sat in comfortable silence, Carmilla catching her breath and Laura appearing to thinking.

"I have a friend who was stationed where you said you'd been," she said finally. Carmilla looked over,

"What was their name?" Laura looked over,

"Her name was Lola Perry. She was a doctor I think. So is her fiancé." Carmilla immediately recognized the name

 _"Dr. Perry she loosing a lot of blood. She could die,"_

 _"Not on my watch SJ. You hear that Karnstein? Not in my watch!"_

Carmilla shook the memory away quickly.

"Do you have them a lot?" Laura asked. Carmilla looked up taken aback. Laura blushed,

"I'm sorry. I'm naturally curious. My dad used to call me Curious George until...things got bad. I plan on being a journalist." Carmilla waved away the apology,

"It's ok. I...they've been getting worse. The memories. Sometimes I go into full sequence. Which is where..." Carmilla struggles slightly, "I can feel it happening again." She closed her eyes, "but when I'm lucky, I'll only have a half sequence, where I only see and hear things." When she opened her eyes Laura was looking at her. But not with pity, like Carmilla was use to, but something else. Something kinder. More understanding.

"I won't say I'm sorry." Said she, "you probably get enough sympathy everywhere you go. And saying I understand would be a lie. I haven't seen what you have. Words only work if they're used correctly. And empty words mean nothing. So why say something I'm sure you've heard a million times." Carmilla found her heart swell with gratefulness. They rode back after dark and ate boxed pizza from Papa Johns which-wow had Carmilla missed Papa Johns. It was nice. When Farmer Hollis got back, he retreated into his room thanking Carmilla for her "work" and excusing himself to bed. Laura walked Carmilla to her truck, Shadow in tow.

"Well aren't you the gentlewomen." Carmilla complimented, with a smirk. Laura rolled her eyes again,

"I try, but thank you." Carmilla chuckled about to get in her the truck when to arms were wrapped around her.

"Thank you for today, Carm." The smaller girl whispered, "I really needed it."

"Anytime cutie," she smiled, the scent of suntanning lotion shrouding her senses.

"Oh, Carmilla hey!" Will said when Carmilla walked in the door, "you stayed late tonight. I meant to tell you this morning but I didn't catch you. Today might've been a bad day to go work." Carmilla cocked her head after grabbing an apple from the fridge,

"Why?"

Will leaned forward slightly on the couch,

"You don't know?" He eyed her when she shrugged casually, "today was the anniversary of Mrs. Hollis car accident. Today's the day she passed away."

 **(Catmilla) 11:20 p.m: "Stop!"**

 **(D-bear) 11:22 p.m: "oh you know we're messing with u, Karnstein."**

 **(Bro) 11:22 p.m: "ye its not ur fault u have a raging crush on little hottie"**

 **(Catmilla) 11:30 p.m: "w/e I'm going to sleep.**

 **(Bro) 11:57 p.m: she didn't deny it!1!1"**

 **(D-bear) 11:59 p.m: alright let's leave her alone. Love yah K**

 **(Bro) 12:00 a.m: yeah dude-I love u like a...LADY BRO! 3**

 **(Catmilla) 3:45 a.m: love you guys too**

 **Extra note: Hey, me again. HAHA didn't expect to hear from me down HERE! Anyway, this should be quickly mentioned there will be sexy times. Later. Maybe MUUUCH later depending on if I just want this to be a really slow burn. Also come and talk to me at my Tumblr, known as miriammtthis or WTFisthisBlog. P-p-peace!**


	5. Stolen Glances and An Unknown Night

**A/N: So...hey! It's me again! I've decided for the schedule to be on Sundays, since it's when I have the most free time. And I had this chapter done so I thought-eh-they had to wait so long the last time let's just give it to them early on. But anyhow...This chapter Carmilla and Laura become closer and Carmilla gets a not to pleasant surprise**

Week five of working for Farmer Hollis, Carmilla found herself spending more time with Laura then she'd spent with anyone else in awhile. While Carmilla worked, Laura would sit close by. They'd talk about everything. Dreams, goals, religion, politics and just life in general. Carmilla found out Laura was gay and though her father and mother were Baptists, they had excepted Laura with open arms. Carmilla also learned Laura was 22. Thankfully, being that Carmilla was 26 herself...Not that she needed to know the age... On a particular day, a Sunday, while the Farmer was at church, the two girls found themselves under the Big Willow. Carmilla pulling weeds from the ground and Laura relaxing against the tree. Shadow lay beside her, head on paws. Her misty blue eyes closing slightly. Carmilla laughed at what Laura had just finished saying.

"No! It's true! The first guy I kissed spewed milk on me! _While we were kissing!_ " Laura giggled.

"Sorry cutie, that sounds horrible! Did you date him?" Carmilla asked, wiping her hands on the muddy jeans she was wearing.

"No way! He, for one was a terrible kisser, obviously. And he also was a boy, so, moral of the story? Don't play spin the bottle at a middle school party," Laura supplied. They stayed in silence for a moment before she spoke again, "he wasn't even the reason I played."

Carmilla turned completely toward the younger girl now. Laura looked amazing, as per usual. She was in light colored jeans and a striped shirt. The sun was doing incredible things to her eyes, making them shine with vibrant color. Laura looked back at her and smiled,

"I was playing because this girl I had a crush on was playing. God, I was so ridiculous, she was painfully straight."

Carmilla clicked her tongue, pulling out a tough weed.

"That's sucks, Cupcake. Straight girl crushes are the worst." Laura laughed,

"Yeah...anyway! What about you? How was your first kiss?" Carmilla looked down, smiling at the memory.

"Amazing-actually." She looked back at Laura, "her name was Ell. We were fifteen...in a closest believe it or not, " Carmilla chuckled, "it was at camp and...it was everything I could have asked for...we dated actually... for a while..." She looked too Laura suddenly, walls going back up, "but you know, all things come to an end so..." she was grateful when Laura didn't push. She didn't often talk about Ell. Laura looked out over the large cornfield.

"Done," Carmilla said with a huff. She stood up and went to go sit with the honey coloured haired girl. Laura sighed and looked over, into Carmilla's eyes. Looking away before she did something stupid, Carmilla began to fall asleep.

"Hey," Laura said, softly tapping Carmilla with her foot, "Did you ever see the movie Inside Out?" Carmilla opened one eye.

"The kid's movie?"

"It is not a kid's movie!"

"Whatever you say Sundance. To answer your question, 'no' I haven't seen it," there was a pause. As of Laura was thinking of what to say next.

"It's playing at the Carmike today..."

"Carmike? The sketchy as hell movie theatre?" Carmilla asked trying to stifle the smile dancing on her lips. Laura scrunched her nose, and slightly shoved the older girl,

"Ugh! Why do you have to make this so hard! Is it so difficult to ask a friend to go to the movies!" She groaned.

"Are we friends?" Carmilla smirked, she loved pressing Laura's buttons. Laura's face fell a little, pushing some stray hair behind her ear, she mumbled,

"Well, I mean...I hope so..." Carmilla looked back beside her. The insecurity in Laura's voice made her heart hurt.

"Hey come on. Laura, you know we're friends." She paused, "you're probably my only friend here. All my other friends are still in the Navy." She heard a slight sniffle from the small girl. Flopping her head against the tree she groaned,

"When did you say that movie was?" this girl was gonna be the death of her.

"So you've got a date I'm not judging you!" Will said from his room. Carmilla snarled, pulling on her combat boots and dog tags,

"It's not a date, William! It's just friends hanging out!"

Will walked to the sitting room were Carmilla was getting up and grabbing her keys.

"Did _she_ say that?" Will asked. Carmilla opened the door to the house.

"Yes she did, so leave it alone." Before she could close the door, Will called out,

"Carmilla...we should talk when you get home..." But Carmilla was already out the door.

"Wow, you look great!" Carmilla completed when she saw Laura outside of the theatre. The young girl was in a white sundress, with purple flowers at the hem. She wore the same hat from the time the two went horseback riding and tan boots. Carmilla didn't know what it was with that hat but it made Laura ten times hotter, which was saying something.

"Thank you! Laura grinned, " You're not too bad yourself, cupcake," She giggled, putting on a pretty good impression of the brunnette, "Come on, let's go in so we can get good seats,"

Carmilla rolled her eyes,

"It's Carmike, Cupcake, nobody's gonna be in there."

The movie was sad. Probably one of the saddest Carmilla had seen since Old Yeller. Laura cried, and leaned into Carmilla when she did. That damn imaginary friend part made her tear up a bit too, if she was being honest. As the walked out, Laura casually slipped her hand in Carmilla's. It was soft and warm, and-oh god what was this girl doing to her?

"But what the fuck was that?" Carmilla was saying, "that was not a kids movie! That was real life shit!" Laura laughed as they strolled to Laura's truck.

"I told yah!" She stated, leaning against the dark vehicle. Carmilla hadn't noticed until now how close they were. Close enough to see the green in Laura's eyes again. They were still holding hands to and it made Carmilla wonder what this actually was.

"I had fun," Laura said softly, swinging their arms between them. Carmilla grinned, glancing at the girls lips. It wouldn't take much. Just a small movement forward, and they be kissing. Man, she wanted to kiss Laura. To taste her, to make her breathless, to hear her gasping Carmilla's name over and over into the night, saying-

"Carmilla?" Laura asked, snapping the ex soldier out of her daze. Good thing too, "I was saying we should do it again," Carmilla nodded and turned to go I get Will's truck. With a dash of courage she spun back around yelling out,

"Hey, Laura?"

Laura looked up, one leg in her truck.

"What?"

"If you don't mind me asking...what was tonight?"

Laura gave a shy smile and shrugged,

"I guess whatever you wanted it to be. I mean, I know what I wanted it to be. _Want_ it to be." and with that she got in her truck. Pulling away. Little did Carmilla know, Laura from the rear view mirror, caught a glimps the fist pump Carmilla did. The Seal then turned on her heals and whistled to the tune of Frank Sinatra's, "Fly Me to the Moon".

The mood soon faded when she walked into her childhood home and found someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Standing up from the couch, Carmilla's sister held her arms wide open,

"Mattie?" Carmilla gasped, hugging the older girl tightly.

" And if it isn't my bella, Carmilla!" Mattie practically sang.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Italy for the summer?" A crease was donned between Carmilla's eyebrows as she asked. Will walked in at that moment, folding his arms across his chest. He looked tired with dark circles around his eyes and he was wearing their father.s Coast guard tags, which meant he'd had a rough last couple of hours.

"Bella, you might want to sit down," Mattie tried, placing a hand in her sister's shoulder. Carmilla brushed it off,

"No, no, what's going on. Will are you ok."

Mattie and Will shared a only noticed than that Mattie looked tired too, her usually perfect hair a bit untamed and her usual perfect posture and suave was reduced to a slight hang of the shoulders . Will sighed and took a deep breath, as if preparing for what he was going to say next,

"It's Mother, Kitty. She was released from prison today. For medical reasons they've moved her to a clinic outside of town...she wants to see us..." The tears were already falling.

 _"So why are you here then, Danny?" Kirsch asks from beside you. A stupid grin on his face. Danny shrugs,_

 _"They came to me with the mission. Said if I could do they training I would be put in Special Ops and...here I am." Blue eyes move to yours and you know the question is coming so you answer it before it's said,_

 _"I had things I need to get away from, they offered, I said yes. End of story,"_

"No, no, they can't let that bitch out!" Carmilla screamed, the tears flowing freely now. Mattie moved to her side,

"I'm sorry Bella, my lawyer tried. They said she was, 'clinically unstable.'"

Carmilla shot up, moving away from the two,

"How can you two be fine with this!" She yelled, before she yanked back the door and stormed out.

"Carmilla!" Will began, but Mattie placed a hand on his chest.

"Let her go my Fratello . She needs to cool down,"

Will sighed, and closed the door, closing the door on the problems, leaving them till another night.

 _Fratello-Little or Little boy/brother_

 _Bella-Beautiful/Beauty_


	6. Late Nights and Ed Sheeran

**A/N: Yay! The start of a schedule! I wrote it at about 4 this morning because sleep is for the week, so excuse spelling errors! I suggest listening to Ed Sheeran's Photograph during this chapter, because I wrote it to that. ANNNYWAY, come say hey on tumblr, and have a lovely day! 3**

Carmilla didn't know where she was going, all she knew was she had to get out of there. She had gotten in Will's truck and started driving. She was having seconds thoughts however when she found herself parked in front of Farmer Hollis' house. That's how Laura found her, head on the steering wheel, shaking and sobbing. Carmilla jolted when the younger girl tapped on the window. Her face was red and eyes puffy from crying. Hesitantly, Carmilla opened the door and hung her head. She slowly scooted to the passenger seat, allowing Laura in. The short r girl was silent, allowing Carmilla to speak when ready. It felt like hours had passed when Carmilla finally spoke, her voice slightly shaking,

"My mother...she was released from prison today. And placed in a clinic just outside of town. Uh, Silas Institution I think it's called. She wants to see my siblings and I. I can't see her, Laura, I can't," her voice cracked as she started crying again. A comforting hand landed on her back, making Carmilla lean into the touch. Laura moved a bit, wrapping her arm completely around the older girl. Her breath slightly tickled Laura's neck, making her shiver. They sat there together for who knows how long.

"I won't push you..." Laura whispered, "but I'm here...if you wanna talk." Carmilla looked up slowly, there eyes meeting. 

"She killed my dad," Carmilla, mumbled, "then tried to kill us," she was speaking through sobs now, words broken apart by gasps for air, "if my older sister wasn't there, she would have. She was charged for murder and was sentenced to life in prison. But she's out for medical reasons. Apparently her plea saying she was "medically unstable" finally convinced the judge." 

"That's horrible..." Laura said, glancing at Carmilla's lips. 

"I didn't know where else to go...I'm sorry for coming her so late," Carmilla apologized, her breathing becoming steady. They were so close, inches from each other. Laura smelled like hay and rain, it was different then the sun tan lotion she usually smelled of. It was nice, it was very her. Laura shook her head saying,

"No, don't apologize. I don't mind. I was actually riding, but it looked like a storm was brewing so I was gonna head in. You can always talk to me Carmilla." Carmilla moved in and placed there heads together. A clap of thunder shook the two out of their trance.

"I-um-you're really cool Laura, and I like you," Carmilla confessed, she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach, at seeing a beam on Laura's face.

"I like you too, Carm." She said with another glance at Carmilla's lips.

"But," Carmilla continued, "I want to do this right. So, Laura, will you go on a date with me?" Laura's smile widened.

"I can't do today...because I have a...doctors appointment, but I have off on Friday." Carmilla suggested.

"Yes, definitely! I would love to go on an official date." Laura sighed.

Carmilla leaned her head back on Laura's shoulder. A peacefulness fell over the two.

"What were you listening to?"Laura asked, softly stroking Carmilla's hair. Carmilla smiled into Laura's collar bone. She leaned forward and turned on the old fashioned radio. Ed Sheeran's voice drifted quietly from the speakers. They then settled back into the soft leather. Laura kissed the top of Carmilla's head,

"Didn't really picture you as a Sheeran girl," she said. Carmilla shrugged,

"Photograph is one of my favorites, but his voice calms me down."

 _"Watch yah doing Karstein?" Kirsch asked, sauntering up to were Carmilla sat. She looked up, tears running down her cheeks. Kirsch frowned sitting against the wall beside her._

 _"Hey! That's not a happy face!" Carmilla sniffed, wiping her eyes._

 _"Kirsch go away, I'm not in the mood," Kirsch bumped her shoulder,_

 _"Come on. Bro's don't let bro's cry. Tell me what's happening in my that mind of yours." Carmilla glared for a moment, while Kirsch kept smiling, oblivious like always. Finally Carmilla growled,_

 _"I just have some shit going on. With my family," Kirsch nodded understandingly,_

 _"I get you! My family is all on my case about marrying this chick. But I don't like her. They only want me to marry her cuz her dad is rolling in Benjamin's."_

 _"You seem to good to be in this work," Carmilla said. Kirsch grimaced,_

 _"We've all got stuff on our plate, K..." He blinked away whatever he'd been thinking, "but whenever things get bad I listen to Ed Sheeran." Kirsch reached in his camo backpack and pulled out a CD._

 _"Here little bro. A gift for your tough days." Carmilla gave a tight smile,_

 _"Thanks Kirsch, you've actually helped a lot," Kirsch grinned,_

 _"Hey don't mention it! Zeta bros gotta stick together. But, uh, I gotta go. I'm supposed to be on lookout so, catch yah later dude."_

***

"Hey..."

Carmilla opened her eyes, light making her quickly shut them again. The first thing she noticed was the crick in her neck. The second was the person on top of her. She opened her eyes again, looking down to meet Laura's warm ones.

"Good morning, you," she softly giggled. Carmilla groaned,

"Ugh, what time is it," Laura blushed a little looking away.

"Six-thirty."

Carmilla groaned again. She then took in the position her and Laura were in. The smaller girl was laying, practically on top of Carmilla. With one arm on across her stomach and legs tangled together, Carmilla could barely determine where she ended and Laura began. She tried to move her arm, but found it placed behind Laura's head.

"When did we fall asleep," Carmilla grunted, eyes closed again, snuggling deeper into Laura's neck. Laura laughed louder,

"Around two, I think, you got pretty delirious at about twelve so I convinced you to stay," Carmilla hummed,

"And I of course fell for your charming whiles to get me to stay over?" Carmilla could almost feel Laura roll her eyes,

"You are unbelievable,"

Carmilla chuckled turning to look at Laura, eyes searching each other. She leaned in an placed a kiss on her cheek. Laura's cheek was warm, and soft. And smelled amazing.

"I gotta go Cupcake," Carmilla could see the disappointment in Laura's eyes,

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast." She asked nervously. Carmilla sighed, and leaned forward, moving Laura with her.

"As much as I love to. I've gotta get some actual sleep in a bed, before I go to this appointment thing,"

Laura bit her lip,

"My bed is always open." Carmilla sputtered, eyes widening. Laura laughed, and got out of the car,

"See yah later Carm," and she walked back to the house. Carmilla sat, speechless for a moment. So yeah, she had a little bit of a crush on Laura. She then thought about last night and why she went there anyway.

"Shit," she frowned, "time to face the music," as she pulled out of the gravel rode onto the main one, she saw a sign.

"But first...IHOP."

When Carmilla pulled into the IHOP parking lot, she felt her phone buzz.

"Karnstein speaking," she said, answering it.

"Carmilla! You'll never guess what just happened!"

"Danny?" Carmilla asked, "how are you on the phone," Carmilla could here Kirsch in the background, singing Scream and Shout.

"Shut up for a moment Kirsch, I'm talking to Carmilla,"

"Hey K!" Kirsch yelled

"Kirsch get away from me! Keep your eyes on the rode" Danny snapped. Carmilla laughed at the two.

"Anyway, Carmilla! We're coming home!" Danny said. Carmilla's mouth fell open,

"What! When?"

"Friday afternoon! Our squad is on leave for now and they said we could go home!"

"Friday?" Carmilla repeated, her face falling.

"Yeah! That's cool right? We can't wait to see you!" Carmilla quickly cheered up,

"Don't get sappy on me now Lawrence,"

"Definitely not, Karnstein. Friday?"

"Friday,"


	7. It's a Plan

**A/N: So** ** _A LOT has happened since we last talk. Including my dog getting hit by a car. She's okay, but I've just spent a lot of my time taking care of her. Sorry it took so long. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Have a lovely day .!_**

Carmilla didn't have time after IHOP to go back home(thank god) so she had sat in an Ashlyn Furniture parking lot and finished a book. Afterwords she had to hurry and get to Dr. Lafontaine's office.

"You seem happy, Carmilla," Dr. Lafontaine said. 

Carmilla glanced at them. Forty minutes in and this was going better then the first appointment. But she still didn't like people analyzing her.

"I suppose I am." She said simply. Lafontaine nodded, and wrote something on their clip board. 

"And what's the reason? I was very surprised when you called to make another appointment," they questioned. Carmilla looked at her folded hands, and finally said, 

"I guess...I guess...this girl." She heard the pen scratching against the paper again. 

"Tell me about her."

"Why?"

"Someone is making you happy. This is our goal. So I'd like to know about it...her." They sat for a moment in silence. Blue eyes staring into chocolate ones.

"Her name is Laura Hollis...she's a farmers daughter. And I've been working for him for about a month now and...I don't know...I think we could be something...more." The doctor nodded again, signalling for Carmilla to continue, "and we had a date set up for tomorrow but my old partner and...Kirsch are coming tomorrow." Lafontaine smiled at Carmilla's lack of words for Kirsch. 

"So, you're having trouble deciding whether you should see this Laura or your friends." They asked, studying the brunette in front of them. Carmilla sighed, running her fingers through her hair. 

"Yeah, it's just...what do you think I should do?" Carmilla asked. She didn't usually like when people told her how to run her life but she was pretty stressed out about the whole ordeal. The doctor folded their hands over the clip board and crossed their legs, 

"It is hard to choose between two things you want. Have you thought of cancelling the date? Or rescheduling with your team? I'm sure both Laura and your partner would be completely understanding about it."

Carmilla had thought of that, in fact it kept her from getting any real sleep before the appointment. Sure, she'd just met Laura and her squad was basically family but maybe for once she wanted them both. Was that so bad?

"Yes, I have thought of that, but I don't want to cancel either. I really like Laura and I really want to see my partner...and Kirsch too." Carmilla frowned at the floor as she said this. 

"What if you had your date earlier or met with your friends before the time you needed to get Laura." Dr. Laf suggested. Carmilla's head snapped up, 

"I've got it!"

Lafontaine rose an eyebrow at the sudden outburst. Before another word was exchanged the timer rang, meaning an hour was up and so was their session. Carmilla stood up, 

"Thank you, Doc."

She left a very confused Lafontaine with a nod and a quick handshake. 

Laura's number was pulled up. All Carmilla had to do was hit the call button, but maybe this was a bad idea. 

"No," Carmilla said out loud, and pressed call, holding the phone to her ear. She was now thankful that the two girls had exchanged phone numbers before she left the farm. After the second ring Carmilla was hoping Laura would not pick up. 

"Hello?" A perky voice asked. Laura's voice. Such a wonderful voice. Carmilla realized Laura had said something and she hadn't answered. 

"Hey cupcake," Carmilla said, smiling, just thinking of the girl on the  
other end of the phone. 

"Carmilla! Hey! Couldn't get enough of me?" Laura giggled. Carmilla rolled her eyes playfully,

"Dream on creampuff, I was calling about our date tomorrow." Carmilla could almost feel Laura's face drop. 

"Oh, is...um...is everything ok?" 

"Relax Laura, I just wanted to see if you would want to meet my partner and our...Kirsch. They're coming in tomorrow and I hoped to see them." Carmilla smirked. 

"Yes! Of course! Wow, for a moment I was worried you would cancel. 

"Like I could get read of you," Carmilla laughed. Laura chuckled too before asking, 

"Did you have something we could do?"

 _"Yeah we could make out in the back of Will's truck, while Danny and Kirsch get over it."_

"I thought we could grab something to eat and go to the roller blade place? Tar Wheels?" Carmilla quickly added, "if that's ok...we could do something else," 

"Of course that's ok, silly. As long as I get to see you," Laura said softly. Carmilla's smile broadened, 

"Oh? Who's can't get enough of who?"

Laura laughed and Carmilla thought she'd deny it but instead she spoke softly again, 

"Maybe you're right, maybe I've got Carmillaneedy Syndrome, it's non-curable." Carmilla was probably smiling like a crazy person, as she traced shapes onto Will's kitchen table.

"Is there a medicine? Can it be treated?" She asked, playing along. Perhaps she was playing with fire but, it was worth getting burned. 

"There is, but it requires a Carmilla Karnstein." Laura's voice was low when she answered. Carmilla licked her lips, 

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Before Laura could reply, the door opened 

" _Carmilla_! Where have you been?" 

"William," she gave a tight smiled to her brother and sister standing in front of her, "Laura, I have to go, I'll pick you up at five tomorrow, ok?" 

"Ok, " Laura squeaked, "see you then."

Carmilla glared up at her siblings. 

"What?" She snapped. Will seethed, while Mattie just seemed exhausted. The two looked like they got zero sleep the night before. 

"You know _what_ , Carmilla! We've been looking for you everywhere. Hoping you weren't drunk in some ally way dead!" 

"Fratello," Mattie cut in, "Carmilla is probably just as tired as us. Maybe yelling at her is not what we should be doing." Will turned around facing away from them. Carmilla stared hard at the table. 

"Look, sorry I missed curfew Mother, would you like me to go sit in the barn so you can ignore me for days while I'm in there?" She ground out. Will spun around so fast he looked like a maniac. His hair was a mess, his eyes blood shot and his usually clean shaven face holding a scruffy five o'clock. 

" _That_ was not funny!" He spat. 

"Good! Because I wasn't joking. We best get used to our mother again right? Since she's just gonna fucking waltz her way back into our lives?" 

"Enough!" Mattie yelled over the two starting to bicker, "look at you," she hissed, "you're fighting like children. We are adults and we are going to discuss this once we've all had at least four hours of sleep."

Carmilla shoved away from the table and shuffled to her room. As much as she hated to admit it. Mattie was right, they were all tired and needed some sleep before they spoke to each other. She just needed some sleep...


	8. Save the Date?

**A/N: Uhh, do you hate me? O.o I'm posting two chapters today because I feel awful about the wait. So buckle up creampuffs! Plus, I love everyone who reads this, and thank you for your support! Please review if you like or just have something to say! Have a lovely day!**

A knock shook Carmilla awake from the recurring nightmare. She stretched before getting up and stalking to the door. The knocking continued on loudly.

"Alright, alright!" She snapped, opening the door. She squawked as she was lifted into a bone crushing hug,

"Get off me Kirsch," Carmilla growled. Danny smirked behind him, as the tall boy sat her back on her feet.

"Sorry," he apologized, smiling his lopsided smile. He then stepped back as Danny stepped forward.

"Karnstein," she greeted, with a one armed hug. Carmilla hugged back for less then a millisecond before moving back quickly. She truly had missed the two in front of her. They were her closest friends and basically family.

Awkwardly, the brunette beckoned the two in the house, and into there rooms. After she had settled them in they sat in the couch and laughed about old times.

"So," Danny said eventually, "what are the plans for tonight?"  
Kirsch turned excitedly toward Carmilla in anticipation.

"Well, I have a date," her old team gasped as there faces broke into huge smiles. Carmilla couldn't help smiling too, even when she tried to fight it, "yeah, yeah, shut up. I hate you" she tried to defend the blush rising on her cheeks.

"Naw! It's sweet little K! You deserve someone! Is it the nerd hottie?" Kirsch beamed. Danny rose a knowing eyebrow. Carmilla looked down at her hands, thinking of Laura.

"Her name is Laura, Kirsch. But yes, it is her." Kirsch furrowed his brow, as Danny said,

"We could've stayed in a motel or something and hung out tomorrow,"

Carmilla shook her head,

"I wanted you guys to meet her. Tonight." She grimaced at the idea of her friends meeting Laura. Danny made a painfully fake face of distain,

"Like a double date?" Carmilla rolled her eyes,

"Oh god, you guys must think I'm awfully thick." Kirsch and Danny looked at each other before looking back at Carmilla.

"You knew?" Danny asked, astonished. Laughing, Carmilla sputtered,

"Technically we're better trained at spotting a lie then the CIA. Of course I knew. Plus you weren't particularly subtle."  
If she hadn't know better, she would've thought Danny had blushed.

"So yes," she continued, "like a double date. Just, guys, please don't embarrass me. She's...important."

"Awww," Kirsch grins shaking Danny by the shoulders. Carmilla snarled, but Kirsch kept smiling.

"Cut her a break Kirsch," Danny sighed, brushing his hands off her, "we're happy for you Karnstein." Nodding, Kirsch added helpfully,

"Yeah, Little K! Like I said, you deserve someone awesome, yah know since Ell..." He trailed off and looked to Danny for help. The taller girl pressed her palm to her head.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized. Carmilla glared at the ground,

"It's fine Kirsch...I just," she tried.

"Ok that's it, Kirsch. Go to the corner."

"But Danny-"

"CORNER!"

Kirsch grumbled as he got up and trudged to the far corner of the kitchen, nose to the wall. After making sure Kirsch was out of ear shot, Danny placed her elbows on her knees, leaning forward.

"How are you, Carmilla?" She asked, worry clouding her blue eyes. Carmilla knew she meant with everything. Ell, the dreams, her mother...but at that moment Carmilla really didn't want to talk about it. So instead she gave a tight smile and said,

"Getting there. Since I got this job and met Laura, things are much better." Danny stared at her for a moment, wondering if she was telling the truth. She then leaned back on the couch and folded her arms, before smiling.

"Good," she said simply.

"So...?" Carmilla rose a perfect eyebrow, "You and Kirsch?" This time Danny did blush, and laughed,

"Uh, yeah. We were gonna tell you after we were done with the AOCT mission...but yah know..."

"I got shot," supplied Carmilla, chuckling humorlessly. Danny bobbed her head.

"I think he's going to propose and is trying to make it a surprise but he keeps saying stuff like, 'what's your finger size, for, I don't know, a ring. I need to know for a friend'," Carmilla smirked at that,

"You two idiots deserve each other,"

Danny cocked her head,

"Thank you?" Kirsch popped his head in at this time,

"D-bear? Can I please, come back?" Danny turned the colour of her hair as she scolded the tall man for using a nick name. She however eventually let him come back and sit with them.

For the next couple of hours they watched old movies, until it was about 4:00 pm. Danny and Kirsch changed out of their uniforms. Carmilla put on a plaid green and black button up, with leather pants and boots.

"Well?" She asked walking out to her friends and turning awkwardly.

"You look hot, Little K! Nerd Hottie...Laura is gonna drop her panties!" Kirsch complemented. Danny rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, but added,

"You do look good, Karnstein." Carmilla smiled, and straightened her collar trying to push down the butterflies in her stomach.

"K, you've adjusted your collar like five times. Let's not wait for the grass to grow," Danny patted her on the shoulder, "you look fine,"

"Now let's go get your girl!" Kirsch snickered. Carmilla took one last comforting breath,

"Save the date."

...

"Damn cupcake," Carmilla greeted getting out of Wills truck. Laura strolled down the stairs to meet her, and Carmilla's greeting was an understatement. Laura looked fine as hell. Which she was always beautiful, but right then, she looked like with one touch you'd get burned. She had a on a black shirt that fell off one shoulder, dark jeans that looked painted on, and black boots to match. And to top it off she was wearing that damn hat. Laura giggled,

"I'm gonna take that as a complement," Carmilla blinked a couple more times, and tried to clear her throat,

"You definitely should...you look amazing," the taller girl managed to breath. Laura laughed. Not that small laugh she usually did but that beautiful, full on laugh, that made her get crinkles around her eyes and her nose scrunch up. But then she winked, saying,

"You're looking pretty amazing too, lady killer," she then got in the car, leaving Carmilla to stand there speechless.

"Great, now I'm smitten like a kitten and horny. I can already tell this is gonna be a disaster,"


	9. IHOP's the Shit

**A/N: I'm very picky when comes to music and writing. So I apologize in advance for my weird obsession with it. But you should listen to Dancin' Away With my Heart by Lady Antebellum. Yup**

Laura was amazing. The moment she met Danny and Kirsch they all became fast friends. (If not for Kirsch saying on greeting,

"Hey, K, she's got that hat that-" before getting hit in the side by Danny, "-that I've never seen," he wheezed. Then because Laura was so laid back with them.)

Danny and Kirsch sat in the bed of the truck while Laura and Carmilla were in the front. As they drove Kirsch chattered about pretty much nothing. He asked Laura a bunch of questions. Most of them innocent like,

"What's your favorite color?"

"Hazel"

And

"What about your favorite animal?"

"Definitely horses"

But then there were the one's that made Carmilla want to shrivel up and disappear, like,

"Doesn't Little K look hot?" To which Laura giggled and said,

"Oh yeah definitely!"

And there was Carmilla's personal favorite,

"So has Carm put out?" Laura glanced at Carmilla who was determinedly looking out the window, and blushed,

"No...not yet anyway," she said. Carmilla eyes widened as she looked over at the younger girl. Kirsch laughed,

"I like her K. You should keep her." Danny finally, _finally_ cut in,

"Alright Kirsch I think that's enough twenty-questions for now." And with that Danny firmly shut the window between the bed and the front. Carmilla sighed,

"I'm-uh-I'm really sorry about them. Kirsch is...he doesn't know when to muzzle it."

Laura shrugged,

"That's ok. I like them. I understand how they pushed past your broodiness." A comfortable silence fell between them as they came to a stop sign. Carmilla looked over at Laura, this time really studying her. The setting sun cast a soft light on her face, making her look like painting. Soft, pastel colours, that swept down her golden hair, highlighting her bright eyes.

 _'Beautiful! Beautiful! Oh how beautiful is death! I greet it, if it looks like her! Beautiful! Beautiful!'_

Carmilla found herself reaching for Laura's hand before she could register the thought. Laura looked toward her at the contact, and beamed, before lacing there fingers together. Carmilla smiled back, and turned back towards the road. Awhile later Kirsch hit the window and slid it open,

" _ **THERE'S AN IHOP, K!**_ "

"We _have_ to go!" Danny interjected, excitedly. Laura rose an eyebrow,

"IHOP?"

Carmilla bobbed her head,

"Yeah. It's amazing. We love it." Laura cocked her head,

"Wouldn't know. I've never been." In a fluid motion Carmilla made a U turn and pulled into the IHOP parking lot. The truck screeched to a stop before all three veterans turned with a look of utter shock at Laura. She gave a shy smile and bit her lip, (Carmilla couldn't decide if this was adorable or hot. Probably both) and said,

"Um, I guess I'm in for a treat?"

...

"You were so right, Carm. That place was amazing!" Laura said as the four of them walked out of IHOP to Will's truck.

"Isn't it? On the base we got to go out to a restaurant once a month. Kinda like a celebration of sorts. Of course when we were in training we never got it, but...higher up the ladder..." She trailed off and gave Laura her trade mark smirk.

"And you guys went to IHOP?" The smaller girl guessed. Kirsch popped his head in,

"It's kinda a thing now!"

Danny and Kirsch hopped in the back, as Carmilla opened the passengers door for Laura. Upon getting in the drivers side she turned to look at her old partner and Kirsch.

"Hey, so we're gonna go rollerblading now." The two shrugged, saying that sounded fine.

...

Tar Wheels was nice. As far as skating places went. Laura caught on fast but didn't mind when Carmilla wrapped her arms around her waist to support her. Laura was actually really surprised to see that Carmilla's friends were great skaters. Going as far as spinning and rollerblading backwards.

"Let me guess," Laura began, "you've skated before," Carmilla smiled, as the two sat on the benches, waiting for Kirsch and Danny to finish skating.

"I have to keep some of my secrets. Otherwise I'll loose my air of mystery," she countered, cocking her head.

Just then the manager's voice sounded out over the speakers, cutting off 'Moves Like Jagger',

"Alright, we're about to close up. But before we do, we have one more song. So grab that special someone and let's see what you got!" He said.

Carmilla rolled her eyes,

"To bad we already returned our skates, huh Cupcake?" Laura nodded almost looking sad. The DJ came back over the speakers and drawled,

"This songs called Dancin' Away With My Heart," and then the music began. It was nice. 'Guitar it sounded like. Very southern sounding Carmilla concluded. It took her a moment to realize Laura was softy singing along. She looked out to the rink to see Kirsch and Danny spinning each other around. Carmilla sighed, she was so whipped. Standing she reached out to the younger girl,

"Come on you."

"What are we doing?" Laura asked taking the brunette's hand. Carmilla flashed a shy smile.

"We're _dancing_ Laura," Carmilla pulled her close. Face to face. Chest to chest. She could feel Laura's heart hammering a beat with the music. Laura gulped,

"Here? Now?"

Carmilla placed her hand on Laura's hip.

"Yeah, is that ok?" She questioned,uncertainly.

"It's ok," Laura whispered. She then placed her head on Carmilla's shoulder, as they rocked back and forth. Carmilla lay her head against Laura's, and for the first time in months she was in utter and complete peace. The song really was beautiful. It was bittersweet.

 _'I haven't seen you in ages_

 _Sometimes I find myself_

 _Wondering where you are_

 _To me you'll always be eighteen_

 _And beautiful_

 _And dancing away with my heart'_

"Carmilla?" Laura asked after a minute or two. She said it like a prayer. Softly and hopefully. Almost like her answer instead of her question. Carmilla looked down to meet her eyes. Her wonderfully dark eyes.

"Yes?" She asked, as the song came to a bridge. They were so close. So close it hurt. With shaky hands, Carmilla brushed the bill of the cowboy hat and slowly pushed it up. All she had to do was lean down, count to two and they'd be kissing.

Laura let her eyes flutter shut. Good. They both wanted this. She felt there noses touch before she started to lean down-

"Thank you everyone for coming out! We open at 9 am tomorrow!"

Carmilla blinked at the sudden voice. She then noticed the song had ended. The lights came on and blinded the two girls. Carmilla glared at the DJ. Seriously? Ten more seconds? Five? Laura smiled apologetically at Carmilla, seeing as the moment was now gone. Gracefully, Danny and Kirsch rolled up to them.

"Hey! You two ready to move out?" Danny asked, clapping a hand on Carmilla shoulder, who mumbled a yes. So she wasn't in a great mood. But who could blame her? She could be kissing Laura. _Now_! But she wasn't. The drive back was nice. Quiet. Carmilla and Laura held hands and Carmilla could hear Kirsch talking in the back.

"Here we are, Miss Hollis." Carmilla smiled, parking in the Farmer's driveway. After opening Laura's door the two walked to the porch.

"This is as far as I go," the brunette said, looking down at their intertwined hands.

"I had fun," Laura replied. Carmilla nodded hesitantly.

"Goodnight," with that she turned and started to walk back to truck. She could almost hear, Laura's face fall. Looking up she made eye contact with Danny, who saluted her.

Carmilla shook her head,

"You know what? Fuck it," she thought. Determinedly, she spun around an marched right back up the stairs. Laura rose her eyebrows in surprise.

And then they were kissing. It was like a clash of emotions, and incredible. Laura's lips were soft like satin and sweet like sugar. They brought Carmilla a breath of fresh air, like she was flying. She was safe here. Laura felt like home. It felt like Carmilla belonged.

A sigh escaped Laura's lips, and Carmilla vaguely caught the whoops and hollers of Kirsch and Danny. When they broke apart, Carmilla leaned there heads together.

" _That_ ," Laura breathed, "was fucking _fantastic_." Carmilla chuckled and pecked Laura on the lips,

"You're killing me Hollis,"

 **P.S. Let's be Tumblr friends :D, miriammatthis!**


	10. They're Gross

**A/N: So my depression came back and has been a serious bitch...soooo honestly idk if I'll be posting regularly and I'm sooo sorry, but I won't give up on it. Anyway, hiatus is killing us so here's a bunch of fluff!**

She was nervous. Was it usual to be nervous _after_ the first kiss? Carmilla was coming to work today and Laura was an absolute mess. How were they supposed to greet each other? Were they dating now?

Laura paced around her small room. Looking in the mirror she quickly pulled a brush threw her tangled hair. At the sound of Shadow barking, she jumped. Moment of truth. Laura could hear her dad speaking to Carmilla, telling her he had to run errands and she could stay if she liked. With that the screen door closed and her father drove away.

"Laura?" Carmilla called. Laura froze.

 _Shit shit shit_

Hesitantly she walked to the top of the stairs. Carmilla beamed up at her, still standing by the door.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Laura countered. She was surprised she could speak at all, with how Carmilla was dressed. The older girl wore dark jeans, black boots and a white tank top. The thing however was she was also wearing _suspenders._

"Do you mind if I stay?" Carmilla asked, uncertainty in her voice. Laura found herself shaking her head. Walking down the steps, luck would have it she tripped. Carmilla smoothly and swiftly caught her,

"Easy spaz," Carmilla laughed, their eyes locking. Slowly Carmilla leaned in.

"Do you wanna go to the lake and swim," Laura stuttered out. Carmilla froze, and stepped back awkwardly.

 _You idiot! She was going to kiss you!_

 _"_ Um, if that's what you want to do." Carmilla mumbled. Laura felt horrible. She was gonna kiss her dammit! If only Laura had the courage to grab her by those suspenders and kiss the ever livening daylights out of her, she would.

"If you'll follow me, I'll get you some shorts," Laura murmured, turning quickly and sprinting back up the stairs.

"Knock knock," the brunette said. Laura turned to see Carmilla, hands resting on top of her doorframe. Laura couldn't help her eyes from roaming over the older girls body.

"Here," Laura held out jean shorts. Carmilla smirked at the bluntness of Laura's staring, and took the shorts.

Stepping back Carmilla pulled at the suspenders, letting them drop to her sides. Laura squeaked,

"What are you doing!"

The taller girl rose an eyebrow.

"Is that a rhetorical question? I'm changing, cutie. You're the one who wanted to go swimming."

"Yeah, I-but-" Laura tried as Carmilla took off her boots. Laura turned away. She didn't want Carmilla to think she was some creeper. A low chuckle came from behind her and Carmilla sighed,

"Alright, you can turn around,"

"Oh!"

Laura turned to find Carmilla right in front of her. Their faces only inches apart. The ex soldier reached out slowly, and tucked a stray piece of honey colored hair behind Laura's ear.

"I'll be downstairs," she smiled.

...

After Laura had changed into black shorts and bathing suit top, she ran to the stairs. When she successfully walked down them without tripping, she noticed Carmilla wasn't at the door.

"Carmilla?" The girl questioned, before catching a glimpse of the raven haired girl threw the window. She sat, peacefully, seeming to talk to Shadow on the porch.

"Hey you," said Laura, opening the door. Carmilla looked up from the small dog, Laura caught her breath at the way _Carmilla_ raked her eyes over the toned body of the girl in front of her. Laura cleared her throat,

"Uh, earth to Carm?"

Carmilla flushed at being caught and got up.

"Well don't you look like a virgin sacrifice," she grinned. Laura cocked her head,

"Thank you?"

Carmilla nodded, before sliding a hand into Laura's,

"Let's go creampuff,"

 _ **-**_ **Carmilla-**

The lake wasn't deep. Carmilla knew this, but still felt nervous. She hoped she wouldn't flash. Besides the nerves a million questions ran threw Carmilla's head. Like,

Does she not want to kiss again?

Were they technically dating?

Why is she so hot?

Does she want to go out again?

And _why so hot?_

Carmilla contemplated the last one the whole walk to the lake. When Laura had come outside, Carmilla didn't know what to expect. But _damn._ She wasn't expecting abs! Like why? Why Carmilla? Another thing Carmilla was thinking about was the missed-kiss opportunity. But she didn't want to force Laura into anything. The honey haired girl didn't pull away when Carmilla held her hand. Uggh, she was so confused.

"Carmilla?"

"Laura?

They both laughed awkwardly at their overlapping words.

"Uh," Laura started, "you go first,"

Carmilla took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"What is this...um...what are _we,"_

Lauramulled it over, shyly smiled,

 _"I_ wantus to be...something."

"Wow, just something? I'm hurt cupcake, really." Carmilla smirked, as the two stopped to the bank of the lake. Laura turned to completely face her, and stepped forward. Her face screwed up for a moment as if she was trying to absorb courage. Then she relaxed, took a breath, and placed a hand on Carmilla's neck.

"Carmilla Karnstein," she began, "...will you be my girlfriend?"

Carmilla could feel a smile break upon her face. Leaning down she connected the two's lips. She figured nothing would feel better then when Laura sighed against her lips-that was until the younger girl ran her tongue across Carmilla's.

A moan came from one of them. Carmilla didn't know who until Laura broke the kiss to giggle at her. Biting her lip she laughed,

"So...is that a yes?"

"Sí," a kiss on Laura's nose

"Oui," another on her cheeks

"Dä," Carmilla grinned and rubbed their noses together, "you're turning me into a major sap by the way," She finally planted a gentle kiss on Laura's lips. It was different, like all their kisses, something new seemed to present itself. This one was slow, passionate, and as quite as a whisper. They stood together for a moment, mouths moving in synchronisation. Carmilla hadn't registered Laura moving them back words. They broke apart, and Laura furrowed her eyebrow at the smirk holding itself on Carmilla's face,

"Yah know cutie. I have a fear of water."

Laura's eyes filled with what looked like guilt.

"Oh my god, Carm. I totally forgot! You should have reminded me sooner! I can't believe I-why are you laughing?"

"I just want you to go in first is all." And just like that it clicked into place. Before Laura could respond she had splashed into the water, with a thud. Shadow barked and happily sprinted in after her owner. Laura smiled evilly,

"Oh you are _so_ going to pay for that."

Laura leaned up and grabbed Carmilla buy the arm. She fell in with an 'oof'. Laughing, the brunette stood up and kicked up water. Laura came tumbling after her knocking them both back down. Laura's giggles were cut off, when a hand brushed her hair aside.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She smiled.

Carmilla sighed, eyes falling to the young girls lips,

"You're so beautiful." She mumbled, "I've wanted to kiss you from when I first saw you."

Laura's mouth dropped open,

"When you first saw me? After Panama?"

Carmilla nodded.

"That's six months we could have been doing this," Laura leaned in and kissed Carmilla, finishing her sentence. Carmilla hummed into the kiss. Shadow barked and splashed the two.

"Ok come on you, I'm getting cold, let's go inside." Laura stood, offering her hand. Carmilla furrowed her brow,

"We just got here."

Laura nodded thoughtfully.

"Ok well would you rather play in the water, or would you rather watch a movie and cuddle?" She said, starting to walk back towards the house. Carmilla scurried to catch up saying,

"Well when you put it like that."

 **WTFisThisBlog/miriamtthis**

 **Please come talk to me .!**


End file.
